


What the Hell?

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [41]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Language, NSFW, Protective Steve Rogers, Shower Sex, Smut, Swapping POV's, Use protection!, You get the gist of it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: After an accident on a mission, which could’ve caused someone’s life, Steve’s not happy and voices his concerns.





	What the Hell?

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to post something!! Enjoy some sexy Stevie times ;)

* * *

 

_ Steve’s POV _

“Y/N, what the hell was that?!” Steve growled, shoving her against the bathroom wall. “What the hell were you thinking? Jumping in front of that bullet like that? You could’ve died!”

“If I didn’t, you’d be dead and you know it! It’s my job to protect you, so don’t tell me to do anything fucking different!”

“Y/N, I was fine. I saw him and had it covered. I can’t have you dying on me out there, it’s my job to protect you. Okay?” She stared at me with wet eyes, trying desperately not to break her resolve.

“Steve, I almost  _ lost _ you...again. The first time you got shot, you almost didn’t make it. I watched as you practically bled out.  _ I _ was the one who had to put pressure on the wound, watching as the blood seemed through my fingers.  _ I _ was the one who had to stay with you until they could send in a jet to pick us up.  _ I _ was...I-I can’t fucking lose you, Steve!” Y/N shouted, her voice breaking, tears spilling out of her eyes. “So...don't...don’t you do that, don’t you dare tell me what I can and cannot do. ‘Cause dammit Steve, you aren’t gonna fucking leave me!”

My expression fell, contorted in pain. I hated when Y/N cried. I knew she was right, Y/N did her job and how much it killed her whenever I was hurt. Especially if she wasn’t there to help prevent it happen. But as much as it killed her to see me hurt, it killed me whenever she put herself in harm’s way. I wouldn’t always be there to protect her, and I really needed her to stay safe.  

I took her face into my hands, kissing her softly. “Y/N, I can’t bear to lose you. I know you have the want and  _ need _ to protect me, but I can’t have you getting hurt because of it.” I put a finger to her lips to stop her from interrupting. “However, I understand why you do it. I can’t lose you either, you mean so much to me, Y/N. But you must promise me,  _ promise  _ me you’ll be more careful next time?”

Y/N nodded, burying her face into my shoulder, tears falling onto my shirt. “I promise.” She sniffed softly.

“I’m here, sweetheart, okay? I’m not going to leave you, ever.” I said softly, holding her close, rubbing her arms. “I’m sorry I shouted at you, you didn’t deserve that. I...I just, I just want you to be safe, I  _ need _ you to be safe. Just, try not to risk your life for me every time?”

“I won’t, only if you promise me you’ll be more careful yourself.”

“I will, I promise.” I nodded at her, smiling. Y/N melted into my arms, holding onto me tightly.

“Good, or I’d be forced to wrap you in bubble wrap.”

“Let’s get you cleaned up yeah?” I smiled, pulling off her shirt, gently as to not disturb her stitches.

“M’kay,” Y/N smiled, letting me undress her completely, doing the same before joining her as well.

\--------------

_ Reader’s POV _

Steam filled the bathroom thickly, fogging up the mirror. But you didn’t care, you were too busy trying to focus on something entirely different.

You whined into Steve’s neck, arching your back off the wall as Steve sucked your right nipple between his lips while playing with the other. “Oh, S-Steve…”

“Just relax babe, I got you,” Steve replied, letting your nipple go with a pop. “You ready for the real thing or do you need more prep, Y/N?” Peppering your chest with soft brushes of his lips, leaving clear evidence of his work with nips of his teeth.

“N-No,” You gasped, jerking your hips as Steve began to trail his hands down your sides, across your hip bones, “I’m ready, I need it, Steve, I  _ need _ you.”

“I’ll take good care of you, don’t worry.” Grabbing the backs of your thighs, Steve lifted you up. You locked your ankles around his back, holding onto his shoulders for extra support. Steve lined himself up and kissed you deeply as he slid you down onto his thick length. He groaned when he bottomed out, watching your face intently as your mouth fell open in pleasure, head falling back as he filled and stretched you out so perfectly.

“Oh fuck, Steve,” you sighed, “d-don’t you dare hold back. Shit, you feel...oh god, please.” Steve almost came then as he looked you over. Your eyes squeezed shut, swollen red lips parted, breathing heavily. Every whimper and moan you made, just by the jerk and roll of his hips. So, he gave you exactly what you wanted. You panted into his ear, as Steve thrust into you, pounding into you so hard, he brushed against your g-spot with every roll, jerk of his hips.

Steve grinned as you begged him to go faster, needing to feel him well into the next day. He took your wrists in one hand, silently ordering you to hold onto the bar above you. As he gripped your hips enough to leave bruises. Not like you minded, you loved it when he left his marks on you. Reminders of how he took you apart and put you back together.

He crashed his mouth onto yours as he drew his length out, then thrusting it back in. You screamed out as Steve kept his movements, short, fast and hard. Showing no signs of stopping or slowing down. You looked at Steve, his eyes were closed, mouth open slightly, his dirty blonde hair darker from the water.

You’re not sure how much longer you could last, biting your lip hard enough to draw blood as his pelvis grinds down on your over sensitive clit. Steve takes your bottom lip from your teeth into his own, before slipping his tongue in. You moaned into his mouth, as he licked the roof of your mouth, running his tongue against yours. Bringing down one hand to drag your fingernails over his scalp and down his neck. The both of you were too far gone, lost in the feel of each other. Pleasure crashing over you in forms of waves.

“Make me cum, Steve,  _ please _ let me cum.” You begged him, unable to hold out any longer.  Your walls tightened around him, Steve bucked into you, stilling his movements, desperately trying to hold onto his release for a bit longer. Not wanting this moment to last.

“Not yet babe, not yet. You think you can hold on for a bit longer?” Steve asked, rubbing his nose along your neck, kissing your shoulder. You nodded, pressing a kiss to Steve’s pulse.

“I l-love you, Steve.” You gasped when he brushed against your sweet spot once more. It doesn’t take much longer, until you’re chanting Steve’s name like a mantra, grinding down on his erection. Shivers running down your spine, despite the hot water raining down on the both of you.

“It’s okay, Y/N,” Steve murmured softly, thrusting his hips into you, massaging the bruise he sucked into your neck with his tongue. “I’ve got you, it’s okay, go on beautiful, cum for me.” Letting go of the bar, you wrapped both your arms around Steve’s neck tightly, the new angle causing him to go deeper. And that was it for you. You sobbed Steve’s name because everything felt so fucking good.

Digging your nails into his shoulders, Steve bit back a groan, back going completely rigid as he met his own release. You gasped out as you felt him cum inside you, coating your walls with his release. His length went soft inside you, twitching every so often, your legs shaking as you both came down from your highs.

Steve gently pulled out, smiling at you softly when you whined from the emptiness, but you let him lower you down to the tiled floor. He pulled you back into his embrace, his thumbs running in smooth circles above your ass, not in a sexual manner, just for the sake of touching you. You leaned into his firm chest, hearing the beating of his heart.

“I love you too Y/N, so fucking much,” Steve spoke into your hair, kissing your temple before capturing your lips in a firm, but yet gentle kiss. You sighed happily against him, amazed at how much he could say without words. Not wanting to turn into a prune, you pulled away, lips still lingering on his.

“Let’s go to bed? I don’t have to give my report until tomorrow and we’re going to turn into prunes if we don’t leave now.” His laugh echoed off the tiled walls, he kissed you one last time before shutting off the water.

He stepped out of the shower and quickly dried off, wrapping the towel around his waist, then helping you out. He took his time drying you off, brushing your hair, because loved running his fingers through it, relishing the softness of it. Once you both were dressed in dry clothes, yours consisting of a pair of Steve’s boxers and a t-shirt you stole from Bucky, you curled against Steve’s side. Resting your head on his shoulder, legs tangled with his, his hand lazily running down your back. You felt your eyes grow heavy with sleep, your personal heater keeping you warm.

“You think it’ll leave a scar behind?” You asked him seriously, his gaze landed on the eleven stitches on your shoulder, running his thumb over it. A sad look in his eyes.

“Yeah, it’ll leave a scar.”

You looked down as he continued to trace it. “Yeah? Sweet.” He looked at you with a raised eyebrow.

“What? It’s like a badge of honor protecting my man.” You smiled up at him, rubbing your thumb along Steve’s cheek, noticing he wasn’t smiling. “Babe, it’s alright. I’m fine, stop worrying about it.”  When you noticed he still wasn’t smiling, you grew worried. You sat up and straddled Steve’s waist, taking his hands in yours.

“Babe, I’m serious. If you frown any harder, you’re going to age thirty more years. Now tell me what’s wrong? Or should I keep guessing why your face is forming wrinkles?” He quirked an eyebrow at you as you poked his face with your finger, Next thing you knew you were flipped over onto your back, gasping for breath as you laughed when Steve ran his fingers over your sides.

“Oh, so I’m old now and I have wrinkles? I see how it is.” The room fills with laughter as Steve continues to tickle you until you have tears running down your face. Eventually, he does stop and pulls you close to him once more, not before he kisses your stitches first.

“I’d take a bullet for you, Steve, if it meant keeping you safe.” You said quietly, not really expecting him to hear you, but he did. So he just held you close, protecting you from the world outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, I love reading them!


End file.
